Clear Vision
by Kyelara
Summary: One of our favorite protagonists,Fate T. Harlaown, of the Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha setting has been getting injured a lot lately.. Uh oh.. No worries, Nanoha is there to fix it ;O -yea I suck at summaries I know- Read it anyways please? :'D -stares-


**Heyo~ I am back with another story I randomly thought of one day.. I wasn't sure if I should post it or not but thought , what the heck xD So here we are again with** **more Nanofate-**

**Yume: Cheesiness!**

**.. :I Yes, actually. So I hope you'll enjoy the story, excuse me for a few grammer errors if I have made any xD Thanks for reading! Italics are thoughts and " " is them talking x3 - Kyelara**

**Yume: STOP**

**..? What ? o-o**

**Yume: We haven't done the disclaimers dummy _**

**oh _ Whos doing that this time anyways..? Wanna drag out a random character from my other story that no one on here knows about but that's totally okay because they don't really need to know unless I publish later chapters on the story?**

**Yume: :I yea sure whatever**

**:'D -drags out Athen-**

**Athen: o-o where am I D: -panic- **

**Yume: -whispers into her ear-**

**Athen: O: Talking cat 3: Er We don't -turns to you- Own this? O_o**

**Yume: o3o We do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, just the idea and me and Athen belong to Kyelara!**

**Athen: Wait who's that? I only belong to Chronic D: -swoon-**

**Yume: Stfu and start the story _ -drags Athen away-**

**Roger ! D: And thus it begins..**

* * *

><p><em>Hn.. Everything looks so weird..and really blurry<em>... Fate blinked her red eyes in confusion, still slightly hazy from sleep. She lifted her hands, lightly rubbing at hereyes. _Oh well.. Gotta get ready for school._. Lazily , Fate rose from the bed getting ready for her long day. With one more small yawn she walked into thebathroom..

…

".. Bag, Lunch, Tie.." she mumbled to herself as she checked over her things making sure she was ready. "Alright!" she cheered, her burgundy eyes lighting up atthe thought of what was ahead. More like who.. "Kay Mom I'm heading out!" chirped the teen getting a call of "Have a great day at school dear!" from the backof house in response showing she was heard. Fate quickly opened the door and ran out, shutting it behind her.

With a small smile to herself she began to sprint down the street towards the destined meeting place. This place in specific was very special to Fate, it was the place she always met up with Nanoha ever since she had started going to school. The blonde's expression brightened as soon as she saw a familiar bob of brown hair. "Nanoha!" she called, her voice light but somehow loud enough for the other to hear.

The lop-sided , pony-tailed brunette turned towards the sound of the voice, sky blue eyes sparkling. "Fate-chan!" the girl called excitedly in return waving her arms around with a big grin on her face. The blonde came to a stop in front of Nanoha and smiled sweetly. "Good morning" she whispered, her face slightly flushed from the running-... sprinting..

Nanoha giggled in response and reached out taking her friends hands in her own. With cheeks slightly tinted red she murmured. "Good morning to you too" Fate's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she returned the grip, though still managing to hold her hands with a certain gentleness. A small frown made its way across the brunette's face as she seemed to be looking at something.

Fateblinked and glanced down and noticed a fairly large scrape on her knee, fresh blood oozing out. "Oh- uh.. I.. tripped..?" she mumbled, scratching her cheek in slight embarrassment. "Mou ..Fate-chan.. You've been tripping a lot lately.." she sighed and gestured at the other band aids that covered the blonde's otherwise flawless legs. "a-ah..well.." the blonde responded pathetically as Nanoha bent down to examine the wound.

"When we get to school I'm taking you to Shamal-san to get that fixed up okay?" she said with a bright smile when she stood again and tugged on Fate's hand heading to school. "mm.." responded Fate as she allowed Nanoha to lead her towards the building, she couldn't see very well anyways..

….

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

The group of 4 sat lazily on the roof as they slowly munched on their lunches, spouting out various conversations. From Hayate it was mostly about how their two friends had a thing for each other. "I swear it! I know these things!" chirped Hayate with a wink at Suzuka and Alisa. Alisa grimaced and just looked away,Suzuka smiling calmly.

"Whatever" huffed Alisa. Yuuno on the other hand was silent. Could they really-.. no.. He still had a chance with the sky eyed angel right? All conversations stopped when the said two busted out onto the roof, hands intertwined. "Hiya !" chirped the brunette as she dragged her blonde companion over towards their friends.

"Hey there Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" chuckled Hayate. Suzuka and Alisa nodded and spoke their own greetings along with Yuuno** (****A/N Is that how you spell it? Honestly I don't even know :I )**, his more directed at Nanoha. "Mou Nanoha calm down" pouted Fate as she lightly took her spot beside Nanoha when the the brunette had sat down next to Hayate.

Suzuka blinked when she spotted yet another bandage on the blonde's model worthy legs. "Hey Fate-chan, did you trip 'Again'?" muttered Alisa, speaking before Suzuka could comment. "uh..well-" Nanoha huffed and quickly interrupted her.

"Yea, on the way to our meeting spot apparently.. Even though I told her not to run so fast.." she mumbled, giving Fate a small fake glare. "Oh but Fate just wants to get to her Nanoha as fast as sh-Oof!" Hayate was quickly silenced by the blonde's briefcase, her face bright red. "H-hayate!" she yelled, her red eyes wide and frantic.

"Ow.." muttered the short haired brunette as she removed the book bag and rubbed her for head in slight pain, oh she could already feel that oncoming headache. "Well then why have you been getting hurt so much in the mornings? Well I guess the afternoons too" she added, her eyes now fully curious and slightly concerned for her friend.

Yuuno just stared curiously at the two and glanced down at their still intertwined hands, how did they even manage to eat properly? Why were they always so close to each other anyways? Normal friends weren't always clinging to each other were they? Maybe it was just a girl thing, how was he supposed to know.

"Well..I guess to be honest I've had trouble seeing clearly lately.." murmured the blonde, looking down at the ground. Nanoha stared at her best friend wondering why she hadn't said anything sooner, it explained the random injuries. "Fate-chan why didn't you say anything before?" she questioned, her blue eyes showing worry.

"I- didn't think it was that bad at first but I do realize I seem to hit a few drop offs in the roads..Its just blurry is all, I'm sure it'll be fine.." she finished with a smile. All five of her friends shook their heads in unison. "Fate-chan walk home with me this afternoon?" questioned Nanoha, a serious expression on her face.

"ah... Hai.." responded Fate with a small gulp. "Well since we are done with this conversation you two really need to start eating your food, we've got 8 minutes left of lunch." Hayate casually announced. Fate and Nanoha looked at each other and both panicked, beginning to shove their meals into their mouths...

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Fate let out a small sigh as she leaned against the entrance of the school, still in her uniform. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, she was incredibly nervous. Something was up, Nanoha had seemed pretty serious when she had asked to walk home with her. _But what could she-.._ Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice called her name.

"Fate-chan!" Fate let out a small shiver as her heart gave a heavy 'thud'. All Nanoha did was call her name and it caused her to react like this. _This is madness! _The blonde grimaced and shook her head lightly as she turned to greet her friend as she had come to a stop in front of the blonde.

"Hey Nanoha, you ready?" she questioned and held out her hand, in which Nanoha immediately grabbed and clung to. Fate blushed and turned to hide her face. The brunette smiled and began to pull Fate away from the school, though she seemed to take a different route than usual. "N-nanoha , where are we going? Home is that way..?" questioned the blonde while pointing slightly in the other direction as she was dragged away, her burgundy eyes showing confusion. "You'll see~" sang the slightly shorter girl, causing the taller one to worry quite a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Later~<strong>

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" came a slightly raised voice, it sounded panicked. "Come on Fate-chan its whats best, I don't want you hurting yourself anymore! No matter how small the injury!" came a lighter voice, laced with concern. The cursed building...The eye doctor.

Fate quickly melted under the pleading blue gaze that had fallen onto her. "fine.." came her light whisper as she looked away from the pretty brunette's face. Nanoha smiled in response and pulled the resistant girl inside of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>After the appointment o3o<strong>

"Are you sure..?" came a tiny shy voice, causing Nanoha to hault in the eating of her rice crispy treat she had gotten as a quick snack. Fate had her face hidden as the girl in front of her tried peeking around to get a look at her. "Mou Fate-chan! Its fine! Please~" sang the brunette. "..." Fate slowly looked up to stare at Nanoha, who was way closer than the comfort zone allowed.

The blonde moved to back up a bit but was held in place by Nanoha, Slate blue eyes staring into crimson red. Though her face was slightly red, Nanoha gave a large smile. "You look pretty with glasses.." she whispered as she lifted her hand to lightly brush aside a strand of Fate's hair and tuck it behind her ear.

Fate may as well take a job as a firetruck, or something along those lines, her face fuming a bright red. "a-ah.. t-thats good then.." she stuttered glancing down once more. Nanoha smiled and backed up a bit with a questioning stare. "So? How are they?"

In response to the question Fate adjusted the glasses a bit more, then stared over at Nanoha, a small smile of her own making its appearance. The blonde glided forward and lifted a finger to lightly brush Nanoha's cheek, causing the poor brunette's face to turn a light red.

"F-fate-chan what are you doing..?" she questioned, nervous by the close proximity. Fate simply stepped back and showed what was currently sitting atop her slender finger. "Messy eater?" jabbed Fate with a giggle as she quickly disposed of the stray piece of the treat by biting it off her finger tip. "Yum" she said with a small chuckle.

Nanoha simply stood there rigid with an embarrassed expression on her face. "I-i'll take that as a yes then!" chirped the brunette as she hastily glanced away, gripping the edges of her own t-shirt. The blonde blinked then stepped towards the shorter girl once more and took her right hand gently and pulled her out of the building. "Lets go home.." she murmured softly , getting a short nod in response.

* * *

><p><strong>A short walk later.<strong>

"Oh you know its always fine with me Nanoha dear. I'm sure Fate will have some clothes to fit you for the night as well. At least its the weekend" giggled Lindy. Fate smiled thankfully to her mother and dragged a flustered Nanoha up stairs with a gleeful smile, happy to have her best-friend stay the night, though it still was pretty nerve wracking.. staying with the person you had feelings for.. but no matter, she wouldn't bother Nanoha with her unnecessary ponderings..It wasn't right to do that to her.

Finally, Fate reached her room and tugged her blue-eyed friend inside, shutting the door behind them. "Okay lets see if I can find you some pajamas.." mumbled the blonde as she released the other girl's hand, feeling a bit of resistance. "Aha, here Nanoha~" called Fate as she placed a pair of black shorts and a dark grey t-shirt In her friend's smiled and trotted off to the bath-room to get changed.

Strange, Nanoha seemed to beacting a bit off tonight.. Fate blinked and reached to her face to touch the cold rims of her glasses. Warily, she made her way over to the mirror and stared, finding her reflection looking quite odd with this foreign object on her face.

With a small sigh, she grabbed a pair of shorts and shirt identical to Nanoha's and quickly changed into it. What could she say? Fate was simply a girl who enjoyed black clothing, nothing wrong with that. After she was done she carefully slipped off the glasses and shut them in their case, noticing immediately the change in her sight. From perfect 20/20 down to a stormy sea of blurs.

It didn't matter though since they were going to sleep soon anyways, the two had ended up getting back late after missing the bus and deciding to walk to Fate's house since it was closer. After arriving they had called Nanoha's parents ,who had requested for their daughter to just stay at Lindy's home for the night, being that it was too late to walk home alone.

Fate frowned slightly and plopped down on the edge of her bed, sitting cross-legged. Letting out a thoughtful sigh, she carefully thought over her strange feelings for the other. Nanoha was simply in the other room and that caused Fate's poor heart to beat ninety miles a second.

Fate lifted a hand and clutched at her chest, a painful expression crossing her flustered face. _I...Should I tell her aftera- _Fate jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by the soft concerned voice of her friend. "Fate-chan whats wrong?" called the angel, having just exited out of the bathroom fully changed, her long brown hair let down.

The blonde could have sworn her heart almost leapt out of her chest. All her friend did was put on pajamas and she looke stunni- _No, no , no bad __thoughts Fate..you can't see her all that well anyways..but she still- no!._

She quickly glanced back at Nanoha's face and gulped lightly. "Hey..Nanoha.." whispered Fate, her voice slightly cracking. The blue-eyed girl was now definitely worried. "Fate-chan whats wrong? You know you can tell me.. right? You can trust me.." whispered the brunette, her eyes a dull blue, portraying sadness.

Fate lightly bit her lip and held out her hand towards Nanoha with a shy yet longing gaze. Slate blue clashed with crimson red as Nanoha tentatively reached out and lightly placed her hand on Fate's palm. Fate suddenly closed her fingers around Nanoha's hand and pulled the brunette towards her, enveloping the girl in a tight embrace.

Nanoha let out a startled yelp when she found herself pulled into Fate's arms..though.. it was a comfortable position, it was odd for the girl to act like that. Nanoha turned upwards to stare at the blonde as she moved slightly so she could sit down properly in Fate's lap, her body still in the tight hug.

With their faces hovering only a small distance away from each other, their breaths were slightly ragged from the embarrassment of being so close, along with the hidden feelings of longing that drifted from the both of them. "F-fate...w-what?" stuttered Nanoha, obviously alarmed at the blonde's boldness. _Too close Fate.. you make me want to..._

"S..so I can see you clearly.." whispered the blonde with a small grin of nervousness, her face nearing ever so slightly. _Sly move Fate-chan.. _Nanoha thought, her mind going hazy."Nanoha.. I l-" "Love you.." finished Nanoha as she finally gained the courage to crash her lips upon Fate's.

Fate, although incredibly shocked with the outcome, quickly returned to soft yet loving kiss. It just felt so.. _right_ They thought. A few tears leaked from the blonde's crimson red eyes as they both drew back from the kiss, albeit reluctantly. "I l-love you so much.. N-nanoha.. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.. I was scared you would re-reject me.. a-and not want to spend time with me anymore.." sniffled Fate.

Nanoha smiled sadly and reached up to caress Fate's face gently between her palms, gently wiping away a few stray tears in the process. "Fate I would never.. I was also scared to say something.. I love you too.." cried Nanoha, tears sliding down her cheeks as well as they drew in for another long-awaited kiss.

_Maybe being near-sighted wasn't so bad after all.._

* * *

><p><strong>\o3o**

**Well that's all I got xD I hope you liked the story and I look foreword to receiving reviews good or bad to maybe help with improving my writing :) Though its simply something I do for fun :p**

**Thanks again!~**

**-Kyelara**

**Yume: Signing out! D: no. Literally -logs out for tonight-**


End file.
